


Craving Marshmallows

by ThatScottishShipper



Series: Fanfic Fortnight [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, Don’t post to another site, Established Relationship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank plays Skyrim, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Snowed In, Vibrators, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Cuddled together beneath the blankets on a snowy winter’s day, while Hank unwinds with video games, they share more than a kiss under the sheets...
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Fanfic Fortnight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537399
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Craving Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molias/gifts).



“For a Lieutenant, you do a remarkable job at breaking the law.”

Scoffing, Hank dangled a leg off the couch, smirking when Connor took the opportunity to nuzzle closer beneath the blanket. The Android rested his head on Hank’s bare chest, exposed between the opening of his robes.

“It’s just a video game, Con.”

Tracing a finger along the ink on his lover’s hairy chest, committing the pattern to memory, Connor pursued the matter. “An assassin  _ and _ a thief?”

As if on cue, the onscreen Khajiit draped completely in black attempted to lock pick his way into a nearby home.

He succeeded with a satisfying click.

“An honoured member of the Dark Brotherhood and the prestiged Thieves Guild, thank you very much.” Hank grinned just a little too much for someone pilfering his weight in tomes, treasures, and sweet rolls. “Besides, there’s no cops in Skyrim, only dragons, and broken dreams.”

Connor smiled playfully, popping a marshmallow from a nearby plate into Hank’s open, expecting mouth. “If you say so, Hank.”

Chewing the treat, Hank sank back against the plush pillows with a relaxed sigh, setting his mischievous avatar on the loose in some poor sucker’s home.  _ ‘A jackass who had it coming,’ _ he tried to justify to himself.  
  


The entire living room was washed in a gentle glow, from countless orange tea lights Connor procured to set the mood. Something he did very well in the company of a blissfully warm fireplace, the soft scent of gingerbread, and the very knowledge that they were safe and warm inside, while the nippy blizzard raged on outside.

Outside their home, snowfall blanketed the streets, softening everything like a sugar white winter wonderland. Still, Hank knew better than to venture outside, even in his biggest, thickest jacket.

Detroit winters, as idyllic as they were, froze any fool idiotic enough to set foot outside to the bone. Connor managed to let Sumo out long enough to do his business, then retreat back into the comfort of the house.

_ ‘No way I’m heading out there in New Windhelm,’ _ Hank thought, guiding his Khajiit through the narrow streets of the Grey District. A hand gently ruffled Connor’s fluffy hair, and he continued.  _ ‘Not when I’ve got everything I need right here.’ _

Apparently reading his mind, the Android raised his head, stealing a soft hearty kiss from Hank. He loved the sensation of kissing  _ his _ human, exploding with information about who Hank was, and every little thing that touched his lips.

It was a dizzying intimacy he never tired of, his curious tongue tentatively begging for entrance between Hank’s lips, and the man being only too eager to provide.

A soft sigh of content, a sweet smile, then they parted, only for Connor to rest his warm face against Hank’s belly beneath the sheets, placing little kisses there as he appeared to settle.

_ ‘Huh. Okay then.’ _

Slowly, Connor sank beneath the cozy blankets, allowing Hank to continue with his never ending quest to save Skyrim because they surely weren’t going to save themselves.

Another house, another lock, begging to be plucked open.

The solid metal lock pick slid inside the rusty lock, followed by the sharpened tip of his knife. The mechanic turned carefully, Hank’s heart pounding all the while in anticipation to the motherload of treasure troves waiting to be plundered.

He never tired of this excitement in the virtual world, even when busting knuckleheads for the same crime in the real world.

_ One last turn, and _

Startled, Hank nearly bucked off the couch, a shuddering moaning escaping him. As the controller clattered to the floor, the lock pick snapped in half, his mind disconnected from the fantastical world of Skyrim, and back to the reality of what had just happened to him.

But he lifted a part of the sheets against his better judgement.

Beneath the blankets, Connor’s mouth, that  _ greedy little mouth _ , secured around his wide girth, the makings of a smarmy grin residing there, clashing with the most innocent brown eyes.

Flustered, Hank was  _ almost _ speechless, but surprised laughter bubbled in his throat all the same. “Connor, what the  _ hell?  _ Give a guy a warning next time?”

Those warm fingers massaged Hank’s soft stomach and thick thigh, attempting to calm his frazzled boyfriend. He slowly began to rhythmically bob his head. Those soft lips, forever licking and sampling  _ something _ , were wrapped around Hank’s length, working him into arousal.

And Connor was very good at that.

Thankfully, Sumo had plodded off somewhere in the house, away from the incrimination of Hank being seduced to pleasure by his boyfriend. Because there was nothing more embarrassing than his own damn dog walking in on him.

Growling with building need, Hank stretched his legs apart, giving Connor more space to  _ work _ him. The Android took full advantage, sliding the hand down that delectable thigh until the tips teased the quivering entrance to Hank.

His  _ own _ prize.

A flurry of messages detailed every taste that entered his mouth, but the only thing that mattered was  **[Hank,]** pop ups overshadowing his vision with faces of his lover.

**[Hank Anderson.]**

**[MY Hank Anderson.]**

A slick tongue caressed the bottom of that aching hardness, and the breathless moan he received was  _ otherworldly _ .

“C’mon, Con, I don’t  _ fuckin’ _ have all da…” Hank’s rough voice trailed off into a vulnerable moan, feeling one finger sliding inside him. Slowly pushing in, perfectly synched with his mouth movements, Connor gave his panting, writhing lover time to adjust before implementing his newest ace up his sleeve.

Suddenly, Hank’s back arched off the couch, into that sweet heat from the slow burning buzz radiating from inside him. His mind exploded with expletives that his mouth struggled to formulate, until a second finger entered and the sensation intensified.

Then Hank solved the puzzle.

Connor’s fingers. They were acting as vibrators inside him, sending  _ fan-fucking-tasting _ reverberation through his insides.

_ ‘Fuck. How long’s he been packing that little secret away?’ _

Hank knew he wasn’t going to last, especially when the  _ cocky little shit _ gave him one last glance from below, closed his eyes, then moaned shamelessly.

Between the hummingbird vibrations inside Hank, and those closed around his swollen length, he saw stars, and the  _ freaking universe  _ before his eyes. With one last thrust, he let out a strangled cry, his thick hand cradling the back of Connor’s head, somehow managing to drop his lover’s name somewhere between all the f-bombs he was unleashing.

His toes curled inside his holey socks, every muscle clenched so tightly, he felt like he might explode.

And he did, inside Connor’s awaiting mouth with a satisfied, pleased moan.

Inside Connor, his system was being overwhelmed with sensory information, especially from his oral analysers. Everything in his HUD screamed  **[Hank,]** bringing everything to a grinding halt.

**[System experiencing lagging, and must perform a soft reboot.]**

When Hank recovered enough to lean in, tilting Connor’s face up, he saw firsthand exactly what kind of status Connor was currently in.

Lips pearled with Hank’s own essence, a dazed chocolate brown stare, a flickering red LED that he swore almost went pink at one point, and just the absolute face of  _ getting wrecked. _

“Honey?” Softly, Hank pulled Connor into his strong arms, reclining back onto the couch, and adjusting the cozy blankets back over them. “You still with me, Con?”

A quiet blissful moment passed, the two wrapped in each other’s arms beneath the old Anderson blanket, not a peep except the crackling fireplace, a snoozing St Bernard, and the guards of Windhelm condescendingly asking if  _ someone stole Hank’s sweet roll. _

But he didn’t care.

All that mattered was the Android in his arms, trusting him enough to be held, and all seemed right with the universe. Like the crappy stars had  _ finally _ aligned for Hank Anderson, being so lucky to have Connor in his life.

He ran the gentlest hand through Connor’s now messed up hair, admiring the shine caught by the fireplace. At any time, the RK800 could restore his artificial hair, fixing everything to perfect.

“...later,” a soft voice mumbled, as if reading Hank’s mind.

“No need, sweetheart,” Hank murmured lazily, clinging to the Android in his arms. With all the strength he could muster, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Connor’s forehead. “You’re perfect.”

He was rewarded with the most content sound.

Hank’s chest tightened. “I don’t deserve you, Con.”

A gentle finger tapped Hank’s mouth before sneaking around the back of his neck, cuddling him close. “If you keep talking like that… I’ll have to list all the evidence contradicting your statement.”

A light chuckle rumbled from Hank’s chest. “You still got that filed away in there?”

“Growing more every day.”

Eventually, Connor drifted into stasis, while Hank retrieved his controller from the floor, and continued to play, all the while keeping his arms secured around the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Molias, a kind and generous soul within the DBH community. Prompt was “cozy winter Hankcon.” Hope you like it. 💕
> 
> Things that make me think of cozy winter is candles, blankets, comfort foods, and video games, so I opted for the setting of Hank chilling with a game and Connor watching.
> 
> Skyrim was a natural choice. I love playing video games myself, and RPGs are great when bundled up in the house. Fun fact, I play as a Khajiit Assassin Thief, so Hank choosing that play style seemed like a funny choice.
> 
> I also steal all the books in Skyrim. 😋
> 
> I’m a sucker for Hank calling Connor “pet names” in private, like “honey” or “baby,” so brought that in near the end because that also makes me feel warm and cozy. Sweetness. 💖
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
